sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Relonic the Dread Worshipper
Power and the Return As the sun peeked over the distant mountains the light could be seen stretching shadows and evaporating water off the ground, the sizzle of the heat and vapor climbing upwards. The sky, blue as an ocean of endless nothings, was clear for once, no ships, no moons, no planets, nothing. Just serenity. The birds could be heard in the distance, singing their songs and communicating with each other. The adjacent trees seemed to wave in the gentle summer breeze, the leaves a bright green. A man dressed in white robes walks through an empty field, he stops and looks around, he begins to chant in the Ancient Sith language, the sky becomes dark, the sun turns red and churns, pulsing like a heart, beating, to the tune of the man's own heart beat, he continues chanting. The birds now silenced fly overhead, they begin to suddenly screech to one another, flying faster, trying to get away, they evaporate into dust, their very life essence absorbed by the man. The grass around him turns to ash and the trees catch fire, burning to the ground. The ocean darkens, no longer blue, but red, burning lava, hot and molten down to the planet's core. The man is using the power of the massive star in the sky, in it's phase in life it is almost going supernova, it gives off so much power that if harnessed it could destroy anything and everything in it's vicinity. A portal appears above the man in white, sucking everything into it. It appears black and empty, the center of the star above, it's outline red and dripping molten hot blood and plasma, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere. The planet begins to burn and is sucked into the black hole in the center of the star the entire planet is now torn and tattered, much like Oricon. The star overhead bursts into a bright brilliant light, going supernova at long last. It sends one massive wave of energy outward, but is absorbed... The man stands triumphantly, his white robes now black, charred and burned by the fire around him. Smeared and stained by blood of the living on the planet. He has a slight aura around him, red and orange, like the star's supernovae wave surrounding him, constantly pulsing and expands and contracting, along with his heart beat. He throws his fists into the air, conjuring mass amounts of lightning above him, summoning a great storm to wash the planet into a flood. The man disappears into the sky above, black and empty with a massive black hole in the center... Still pulsing with the mans heart beat. The man, now in all black, appears on Hoth, setting down small Holocrons in front of him, he begins the summoning again, but this time... He isn't alone and wont be able to get away with it, even with the immense power of a black hole behind him, this newcomer is powerful, a great challenge awaits, and the man in black awaits it. The man in black stops, looking around, sensing a disturbance he shouts "Who is there? Reveal yourself and I might spare you... I wont... But I might consider it." The man hiding responds, "I am Captain Forganell of the Republic Armed Forces and I am taking you to face judgement for what you have done. Destroying a planet is not righteous, even for good." (R) "It wasn't for good. It was for power." (F) "It doesn't matter, you're a coward and a fool." (R) "How so Captain? Do you see me hiding?" (F) "I hide because I can. Not because I must." The man in black appears behind the Captain "Hello Captain, I am Relonic, and I am going to kill you." he says with a devilish smile. He sends his saber staff through the mans chest, sending him to the ground, dead before he hits it. Relonic looks to the surrounding hills, sensing Republic Troops, he summons a blizzard to cover his tracks and disappears back to his home planet, Oricon, but not before proclaiming to the world "I will return for you. Once my power has grown one-hundred fold!" and with that, he is gone. Reclaimation(Soon to come)